paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Power Rangers Paw Patrol Chapter 20: My Little Problem
In the enemy base, Spectre and Humdinger are impatiently waiting for Outrider who suddenly comes darting in Outrider: *panting heavily* Sorry I'm late. I had some...body issues Humdinger: Your body looks looks just fine to me Outrider: Thanks. But that's not what i meant. Spectre: What do you mean then? Outrider: It's quite a long story but I'll tell you anyway. We go into a flashback where Outrider is sneaking up on Farmer Yumi who is planting seeds Outrider: I thought my body felt incomplete with another body inside me. I was looking long and hard for the right person. Then i found someone. Someone good at farming, someone good at pup-fu. Someone called...Farmer Yumi. I snuck up on her. Tiptoe after tiptoe, i gradually got closer to my prey. When i was close enough, i struck hard. I sucked her life force into my body while keeping her alive. However, I never realised how strong she was. She came out on top for a while but I regained control. Hence, i took longer than usual coming here. Spectre: I see...but anyway. Let's deal with the rangers with a monster like no other. She's nothing more than a mean, green, fighting machine. She's Gloriosa Daisy. But to make things easier, we'll call her Gloriosa Gloriosa comes into the base. She is a green monster with no legs, hence she is levitating, hair with different shades of green and also black eyes with green pupils Gloriosa: Fellow evil ones huh? Excellent. Humdinger: Excellent indeed my mean green friend Outrider: We're allowing you to fight the power rangers Gloriosa: I'm not much of a fighter. But i know six ladies that are Gloriosa creates a small window, revealing the mane six (Rainbow Dash, Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, Rarity, Applejack and Pinkie Pie). She then goes through it and hypnotises them with a special spell. She then brings them back through the window Spectre: Perfect. You ladies know what to do! They all leave the base and we go over to the Paw Patroller which is in the jungle. Chase and Marshall are spending some quality time with their lovers inside while the others are playing tag outside. Apollo is "it". Apollo: *quietly barks and whispers* X-ray goggles Apollo's X-ray goggles lower over his eyes, allowing him to see Ellis through a tree Apollo: Wow. Never had this power before *runs to Ellis and tags him* You're it Ellis Ellis: Oh c'mon. Why are you cheating? Apollo: Sorry. I just couldn't wait to use these Ellis: *strokes Apollo* It's okay. You're still a good pup. Also, since i touched you *runs away* you're it again! Apollo chuckes and runs after him as we go inside the Paw Patroller. Chase, Marshall, Skye and Everest are all watching Apollo the super pup (cartoon edition) while enjoying some liver treats but also, more importantly, time with their dream pups. Everest starts to shiver a bit Everest: Why am i so cold all of a sudden? Marshall: I can fix that. *barks* Blanket! Marshall's blanket comes out of his pup pack and descends on top of Everest who now feels a lot warmer Everest: Oh yeah. Thank you Marhsall. I love you Marshall: You're welcome and i love you too *kisses Everest* Chase: *licks the back of Skye's head, causing her to giggle* Skye: Hey! That tickles. *licks him back* You're the best German Shepherd ever Chase: And you're the best Cockapoo ever. Just as they start to kiss as well, the alarm blares out louder than ever before (because they're almost right next to it) All rangers: The town needs us Ellis: *climbs into the driver seat* They're all at the jungle. Let's go Chase: Umm. We're already here Ellis Ellis: Oh. Right The pups laugh and they all head outside. They see the mane six and Gloriosa heading their way Ryder: The six elements of harmony. Everest: I hope we don't have to fight them Rainbow Dash: Tough luck rangers! You are! Pinkie Pie: *extremely cheerful* We get to fight them? Oh my god! Oh my god! I've been waiting forever for this! I can hardly wait! Ryder: Then you'll get to fight us now! It's morphin time! All rangers: Paw Patrol! Ready to Roll! *morph into their ranger forms* Gloriosa: Those outfits won't conceal your identity! We still know who you are! Tracker: Un Momento! Are you responsible for them fighting against us? Twilight Sparkle: She's our queen. We do what she says Fluttershy: No matter how dangerous Rarity: Or disgusting Applejack: Or dishonest Gloriosa: And let me guess. You try to do the same thing Ryder: We don't just try, we accomplish! All rangers: No job is too big, no pup is too small! Gloriosa flies out of the way to spectate the fight. Marshall and Everest fight Rarity, Rocky and Zuma fight Applejack, Rubble and Apollo fight Fluttershy, Chase and Skye fight Pinkie Pie, Ellis and Tracker fight Rainbow Dash and Ryder fights Twilight Sparkle. Gloriosa: I'll just sit back and watch Ryder: I bet you'll have a REAL good view of our victory Twilight Sparkle: Not if we're victorious first. Equestria Girls, you know what to do! Fluttershy whistles, summoning some gophers who take down Rubble and Apollo. Rainbow Dash uses her supersonic speed to outsmart Ellis and Tracker and then knocks them down Marshall and Everest attempt to use their special attacks on Rarity but she uses her shield power to block them and then she takes them out with her own magic Pinkie Pie readies some of her sprinkle bombs while Skye readies her shield. However, the bombs are so powerful, they decimate Skye's shield and almost her and Chase as well Applejack uses her super strength to easily grab Rocky and Zuma's weapons and then tosses them into the air, taking the rangers with them Finally, Twilight Sparkle uses her most powerful magic to control Ryder's body and make him shoot himself with his Lightsaber which is in blaster mode. All the downed rangers are now in a pile and Gloriosa holds them in place with her branches while exposing their morphers Gloriosa: Absolutely pathetic! Even my grandma can fight better than that! Seize their powers! The Equestria Girls go up to each of the rangers. One by one, the rangers morphers are snatched, causing them to demorph. Afterwards, they leave them struggling in the super strong branches. However, the pups manage to bite down their branches and assist Ryder and Ellis with theirs. We go over to the lookout Tracker: I can't believe they took our powers Ryder: How are we supposed to beat them now? Apollo: I wish I still had my original powers too Everyone except Chase and Ellis start discussing about what happened. As it's super loud, Chase and Ellis cover their ears Ellis: Chase, can you get their attention please? Chase: I'll try. *barks* Megaphone! *talks through his megaphone* Team, can i have your attention? Everyone else stops talking and they look at Chase Chase: Ellis has something that he would like to say Ellis: Team. I understand that this fight is gonna be hard without our powers, but, y'all have something a LOT better. Each other. Because of this, we also have a team. A team that saves their city. A team that loves each other. A team that would've been nothing if it wasn't for *points at Ryder* this legend here. Ryder, let's face it. If you were never in adventure bay, would the paw patrol be? Ryder: No. I'm their leader Ellis: Exactly. You are the main reason why it exists. You are the main reason why adventure bay is safe. You are the main reason why we're power rangers. You are the main reason why Chase and Skye plus Marshall and Everest are in love. Hopefully the others will be someday. Ryder: *lights up* Yeah you're rignt Ellis: And pups. You may only be young pups but you're not just any pups. Thanks to Ryder, you're heroes. You're legends. You're capable of pretty much anything. Rocky: Yeah. I'm capable of repairs Rubble: I'm capable of construction Marshall: I'm capable of treating others and dealing with fires Everest: I'm capable of snow rescues Apollo: I'm capable of saving the day Tracker: I'm capable of long distance hearing Zuma: I'm capable of water rescues Skye: I'm capable of flying Chase: And I'm capable of controlling others, spying on things *cuddles with Skye* and looking after my fiancée Just like Marshall is capable of looking after his girlfriend Marshall: *cuddles with Everest* Exactly *whispers* I love you Everest Everest: *whispers back* I love you too Marshall Ellis: That's right. As the Paw patrol, we can do anything. Ellis puts his hand infront of him. The others gather around and Ryder puts his hand on top and the pups do the same with their paws Everyone: Paw Patrol! *raise their hands and paws* Ready to Roll! They head outside while we go to the enemy base Gloriosa: Master Spectre, the girls have some gifts fot you. I reckon you'll love them The mane six present the morphers Spectre: Their morphers? Perfect! They're useless without these things! Spectre puts the morphers in a chest and locks it with a number coded padlock Twilight Sparkle: What do you think girls? Shall we beat them for good The other members of the mane six nod and go outside with Twilight. Outrider, Humdinger, Spectre and Gloriosa stay in the base Humdinger: We'll watch them from here. See how they do. We go to the pups who have arrived at the jungle and are waiting for the mane six Apollo: Mane six! Where are you? The mane six suddenly appear from a cloud of dust, walking towards tne rangers Fluttershy: Hello puppies Applejack: You called us? Pinkie Pie: You're honestly going to fight Rainbow Dash: Without your stupid powers? Tracker: We still have one power left. Willpower! Ellis: It's not the size of the ranger in the fight! It the size of the ranger in the fight! Rarity: Even though you're all small, especially pink and bronze! Slye: Don't judge us by our size! We pack a mighty punch! Twilight Sparkle: Well then we'll see. Let's get rid of them for good! With assistance from a few...undead friends. The rangers wield their weapons and charge mightily at the mane six and their zombies who shoot magic bolts at them but miss. Each ranger fights the member of the mane six that he, or she, was fighting earlier along with a small portion of the zombies. Skye and Tracker switch so that Skye is facing Rainbow Dash alongside Ellis and Tracker is fighting Pinkie Pie alongside Chase All rangers: Air rescue mode! *change into air rescue mode* Rainbow Dash: Silly Silver ranger! You're not even close to fast enough to catch me Ellis: Nope *points to skye* but she is! Skye uses her supersonic jets to catch Rainbow Dash and pick her up Rainbow Dash: Hey! Put me down you pint sized mutt! Skye: Fine! Have it your way! *drops Rainbow Dash* Rarity creates her shield to protect herself from Marshall and Everest Rarity: You won't be able to touch me now! Marshall: You thinking what I'm thinking Everest? Everest: I think I am Marshall Marshall: In that case, Dragons Breath! Everest: Zero Kelvin Blizzard! Marshall and Everest use their attacks in the corresponding order on Rarity's shield. They then kick through it, kicking Rarity as well Fluttershy summons lots of gophers that surround Rubble and Apollo alongside some zombies Rubble: Wait for it The gophers and zombies get closer Rubble and Apollo: NOW! Rubble and Apollo fly upwards and out of the way just in time. The zombies and gophers end up hitting each other. Fluttershy: How DARE you! *gets taken down by Apollo and Rubble* How DOUBLE DARE you! Pinkie Pie: Once we defeat you, we will use your powers against you, take over adventure bay and throw our own party that Chase: Isn't it possible for you to shut up for five seconds Pinkie Pie: You need to shut up so i can take you down! Tracker: Claramente (!) Clearly Chase(!) Pinkie Pie prepares her sprinkle bombs while Chase and Tracker power up their weapons. When she hurls the bombs towards the pups, Chase incinerates them with lightning from his Storm Smasher while Tracker almost melts her with a UV Laser from his Solar Panel Pinkie Pie: I like being hot but not THAT hot! Applejack: Lucky i have super strength. It allows me to do stuff like this! Applejack grabs a tree, frees it from its roots and makes it head straight towards Rocky and Zuma who escape into some holes in it. Applejack then walks up Applejack: Hey gals. I made some pup pancakes! Rocky: *pokes his head out* Oh really? As Applejack attempts to grab Rocky, he puts his head down and Zuma brings his up Zuma: Missed him! After a short game of whack-a-pup, Applejack scores zero and Zuma jumps onto her head, covering her eyes and tries to keep her still Zuma: Do it Rocky! Rocky prepares his eco bow while Suma is still Applejack's jockey Rocky: Now Zuma! Rocky fires his Eco bow at Applejack just as Zuma jumps off, causing Applejack to stumble Ryder: You're meant to be on our side! Gloriosa has taken over your minds Twilight Sparkle: Like we said earlier, she's our queen! She commands me to destry you! *prepares her magic* Ryder: *converts his Lightsaber to blaster mode* So be it! Twilight sends out her magic at Ryder who blasts his blaster in return. They have equal power but Twilight gradually increases in strength and takes down Ryder. Just as she is about to destroy him, she is slapped in the head by a green bolt of magic Ryder: What the The same thing happens to the other equestria girls and it turns out the person that made the green magic was...Sunset Shimmer. The magic clears their minds of hypnosis Sunset Shimmer: You okay sir? *pulls Ryder onto his feet* Ryder: Yeah. I think so. Thank you. Sunset Shimmer: You're welcome. I'm Sunset Shimmer Ryder: Ryder. Pleasure to meet you Sunset Shimmer: Likewise Twilight Sparkle: Ugh. Were we fighting power rangers Sunset Shimmer: Yes but it wasn't your fault. You did it under Gloriosa's power Twilight Sparkle: Phew. Oh by the way *pulls Ryder's morpher out of her pocket* Is this yours? Ryder: Yes. It is The Equestria Girls return the morphers to their rightful owners Pinkie Pie: Wait a second. Sunset, did you say we were hypnotised by Gloriosa or am i just hearing random things *starts to get angry*? Sunset Shimmer: I did Ryder: Thanks for that Sunset Shimmer: Don't mention it Twilight Sparkle: Sunset, i have a little present for you Twilight reaches into one of her pockets, fishes in it and pulls out a red gemstone that looks like a hummingbird Sunset Shimmer: What is that? Twilight Sparkle: The seventh element of harmony. Forgiveness Sunset Shimmer: Really? For me? Twilight Sparkle: Take it. It's all yours Sunset Shimmer sluggishly and nervously takes the forgiveness element from Twilight Sparkle and puts it on her wrist. It bonds to her and attaches itself like a bracelet Gloriosa: *Appears with some zombies and Outrider* So...you're free from my clutches huh? Rainbow Dash: We're not letting you control us again! Fluttershy: We're on the rangers side now! Sunset Shimmer: And I'm the newest element of harmony *shows off her element* Gloriosa: You've got new powers? Well so have I! Gloriosa summons four tall bunches of branches. After a few seconds, the following monsters emerge. Seraph, Ruin, Battery, Firebreak and Prophet Ellis: But...we beat those guys before Ryder: Then we'll just do it again! Battery: It won't be easy. We're tougher than ever Seraph: And you've clearly become so weak that you require more teammates Rocky: I think you mean stronger! MUCH Stronger Ruin: *scoffs* How can we believe you? Prophet: Go on then! Prove you're "stronger"! All rangers: Paw Patrol! Ready to Roll! *morph into their ranger forms* Spectre: With their morphers in our grasp, we'll use the rangers powers against them! Humdinger, fetch them Humdinger: With pleasure *sniggers and opens the chest to find that it empty* What? Impossible! Spectre: The scenario had better not be what I think it is! Humdinger: If you think their morphers are gone... Outrider: But how? We locked away your morphers! Chase: Then why are we wearing them? Outrider: Because *freezes and grabs her neck* Not...Now! Applejack: What's she doin? Rarity: She's transforming into someone else! Sunset Shimmer: I'll try and split them *creates a magic ball with her hands* Split the old, split the new, split this life force into two! Sunset throws the ball of magic at Outrider and she and farmer Yumi become separated Outrider: Nooo! Yumi: What's happening? Ryder: Get to cover Farmer Yumi. We've got this Yumi: No! I want to finish what Outrider started Ryder: Okay. Firebreak: Wait um...who are you guys again? Chase: Roar of thunder! Paw Patrol Blue! Marshall: Fierce as fire! Paw Patrol Red! Zuma: Fluent as the sea! Paw Patrol Orange! Rubble: Tough as the earth! Paw Patrol Yellow! Rocky: Strong as a tree! Paw Patrol Green! Skye: Lighter than air! Paw Patrol Pink! Ryder: Fast as lightning! Paw Patrol Gold! Ellis: Fast as lightning! Paw Patrol Silver! Everest: Flurry of Snow! Paw Patrol White! Apollo: Brighter than the Moon! Paw Patrol Black! Tracker: Hotter than the Sun! Paw Patrol Bronze! All rangers: We save the day in Adventure Bay! Power Rangers Paw Patrol! *explosions go off behind them* Firebreak: Oh yes. Now i remember Gloriosa: But anyways, Zombies rise! Zombies appear with the monsters Gloriosa: ATTACK! All the zombies and monsters run towards Farmer Yumi amd the rangers who run at them in return Chase: Robodog armour! *equips Robodog's armour* All other rangers: Air rescue mode! *change into air rescue mode* Yumi fights Outrider, Twilight Sparkle, Sunset Shimmer and Ryder fight Gloriosa. Chase, Skye and Pinkie Pie fight Seraph. Rocky, Zuma and Applejack fight Battery. Rubble, Apollo and Fluttershy fight Ruin. Marshall, Everest and Rarity fight Firebreak. Ellis, Tracker and Rainbow Dash fight Prophet. Seraph: How are you able to counter all of my moves? Chase: Skye and I have fought you before Skye: And our new friend seems to be a supersonic learner Seraph: *pulls out her revolver* Let's see if you're supersonic enough to learn this Chase: Skye, you know what to do! Skye: Yes i do my beautiful blue boyfriend. Oh I mean...fiancé *laughs with Chase and Pinkie Pie then readies her shield* Seraph fires a bullet at Skye but this time, it is absorbed into her shield Seraph: I've learned something as well. To not use ricocheting bullets Pinkie Pie: Well...at least none of us are hurt. But you will be in a minute *readies her sprinkle bombs* Chase and Skye: Weapons combine! Chase, Skye and Pinkie Pie: Fire! Chase and Skye fire their weapons and Pinkie Pie lobs her bombs. They all hit Seraph, destroying her Pinkie Pie: Goodbye again! Applejack: How long does your "battery" last? Battery: Ha ha ha (!) Very funny (!) Zuma: That doesn't matter. We've drained it once Rocky: And we'll just do it again Battery: Try and drain these Battery fires some grenades at Rocky, Zuma and Applejack who leap vertically out of the way. Applejack then rebounds off of a tree and onto Battery's back and covers her eyes Battery: Hey! Get off me! Applejack: Yippiekiyay Battery Rocky: Now's our chance Zuma Zuma: But what about Applejack? Rocky: I'll let her know when to move Rocky and Zuma ready their attacks as Applejack hijacks Battery into a position wnere she is a dead easy target Rocky: Applejack! Jump off! Piercing Strike! Zuma: Tsunami Wave! Applejack leaps off of Battery who then gets battered by Rocky and Zuma's attacks Applejack: Battery drained Ruin: Finally! I get to ruin you again! Apollo: Your puns are bad Fluttershy: And so are your odds *summons gophers by whistling* Ruin: What are those creat *gets bitten in the right ankle by a gopher* Ow! *gets swarmed by the gophers* Hey! Get these freakbags off of me! Rubble: I can't wait to destroy you again Ruin! Richter Frenzy! Rubble slams his hammer on the floor, wiping out Ruin in seconds. He almost does the same to the gophers as well but they get out of the way just in the nick of time Fluttershy: It's you that got Ruined Marshall: Coming back for a second try isn't always going to help Firebreak: Butitwill help me destroy you. If not, do significant damage Firebreak dispenses flames onto Marshall, Everest and Rarity, only to find them without a scratch thanks to Rarity's shield Rarity: Now i've done my part, want to do yours? Marshall: With pleasure Rarity. Ladies first Everest: Oh Marshall, you're too kind. Zero Kelvin Blizzard! Everest uses her blizzard to make Firebreak want to change his name to Icebreak Marshall: Time to fight fire with fire. Dragons Breath! Marshall's staff returns Firebreak's fire to its sender, melting him Rarity: Firebreak extinguished! Prophet: Have you two rangers forgotten you're too slow for me? Ellis: We may have a friend who's too fast for you Rainbow Dash uses her supersonic speed to chase down Prophet who tries to glitch away but is still too slow for her and is now in her grasp Rainbow Dash: You can't out glitch Rainbow Dash Tracker: Allow me to fry his electrics. UV Laser! Tracker points his panel at Prophet, frying his electrics and destroying him Rainbow Dash: Make a "Prophet" from that Ryder: It's great to have a bigger team than usual Gloriosa: That's still not enough to deal with this Gloriosa attempts to capture them with branches but Twilight and Sunset destroy them with their magic and Ryder does so with his Lightsaber Sunset Shimmer: This is OUR turf Gloriosa! Twilight Sparkle: And we would love to banish you from it! Ready Ryder? Ryder: Blaster mode! *turns his Lightsaber into blaster mode* Now I'm ready Twilight Sparkle: Sunset? Sunset Shimmer: As always Gloriosa: I'm ready...ish Twilight and Sunset tear through Gloriosa with their magic and Ryser assists them with his blaster Gloriosa: I take that back! *blows up* Twilight Sparkle: Should never have done it in the first place Outrider: I may not have your body but i can still stop you! Yumi: Nothing can counter the ancient masters of Pup fu! One of which is yours truly! *kicks Outrider away* Outrider: Your chi is strong but my stealing force is stronger! Yumi: In your dreams As Outrider starts to fire a body stealing beam from her arms, Yumi co concentrates hard and uses chi to block the attack. The chi is sp strong, it sends Outrider's attack back at her and knocks her onto her belly in a fraction of a second. She slowly gets up Yumi: Want more? Outrider: You may have defeated me but Gloriosa will crush you all! *jums out of sight* Yumi: A wise choic Sunset Shimmer: Wait. Did she say Gloriosa's going to crush us? Gloriosa: *revived in mass form by Spectre* Oh yes she did! Ryder: Thanks for your help guys but we'll take it from here. Ryder requesting all zords! All the zords come in and the rangers get in the corresponding ones All rangers: Zords Combine! All original rangers: Shogun Megazord! Ryder and Ellis: HQ megazord! Everest, Tracker and Apollo: Solar snow megazord! All rangers: Ready to Roll! Gloriosa: Vines arise! Gloriosa summons some vines to trap the megazords in place Chase: Ugh! Seriously? Gloriosa: Now you're all super easy targets Sunset Shimmer: Oh no! We have to help them! Applejack: We should all use our magic Yumi: I'll try and help The Equestria Girls prepare their magic while Yumi does the same with her Chi. They then send up a devastating combo blast which causes the vines to grow backwards, thus freeing the megazords Ellis: We're free Tracker: Gracias Ladies Gloriosa: But how? Marshall: All that matters is we can now destroy you! All the megazords take to the sky and prepare their final attacks All original rangers: Shogun Blast! Ryder and Ellis: Spiral Crush! Everest, Tracker and Apollo: Solar snow final blast! Gloriosa: Three attacks at once? How humiliating *blows up* All rangers: Paw Patrol rangers, we just pawed a victory! Back at the enemy base Humdinger: Why do we keep losing? Outrider: Those rangers don't know how or when to quit Spectre: We should probably have a bigger team Suddenly, a nearby computer screen turns on and reveals a new figure. Willard Wyler (from CoD Zombies) Willard: Greetings. You must be Spectre Spectre: Yes. What do you want? Who are you anyway? Willard I am Willard Wyler. I have just as much desire to take over the world Spectre: This world will be mine and no one else's! Willard: I'm not making a competition, i'm just asking if you would like to join forces with me. Together, we'll be unstopabble and can rule the world together Spectre: Hmmm *thinks as we go back to the lookout* Ryder:We can't thank you enough for the help you have given us ladies Twilight Sparkle: It is our pleasure Ryder. But I'm afraid we have to leave in a few minutes Ryder: And within those few minutes, *retrieves the "mobile phone" in the safe from earlier* I would like to make Farmet Yumi a part of the power rangers Yumi: What's a phone got to do with it? Ryder: It's not just a phone, it's a purple power ranger morpher. Designed specifically for a pup fu master. Like you. Please join us. Think of the good you will do for Adventure Bay. Think of the number of opportunities you will get to use pup fu to your full potential Yumi: You know what? I'm in Ryder: In that case *reaches out in a handshake manner* welcome to the power rangers They shake hands as everyone else applauds Marshall: I've got something to show as well. *looks at Sunset Shimmer* Can I? Sunset: Of course Marshall: Everest? Everest: Yes Marshall? Marshall: I've got a little question to ask you. Actually it's quite big. *pulls out an engagement ring* Will you marry me? Everest: *gasps with joy* Oh my gosh! Are you serious? Marshall: Yes I am. Everest: I'm going to be serious too. I would love to marry you *kisses Marshall as everyone applauds again* Fluttershy: Sorry to interrupt the celebration but it's time for us to go Zuma: Thank you for fighting along our side. And no thank you spectre for messing it all up *laughs with everyone else* Applejack: It was an honour Zuma Rarity: We'll never forget you all Rainbow Dash: Oh. And we'll be back for the wedding Everyone shares a ginormous group hug before the equestria girls leave Ellis: Well what a fantastic day Rubble: I'll never forget them Apollo: None of us will Everest: Thanks for asking me to marry you Marshall. Marshall: You're welcome Everest. I did it to shw how much i love you Everest: Well i love you just the same. Maybe bigger *kisses Marshall* The end Category:Power Rangers Crossover